Summer Camp in New Zealand
by GeminiSinger
Summary: Nina and Patricia accompany Amber to summer camp. This contains girl-girl action. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

(Amber)

We-Nina, Patricia, and I-are at summer camp in New Zealand. This is no ordinary summer camp. This is an all-girl summer camp. The girls and I think it will be fun to hang out with only girls for once.

Allegedly, there's an underground lesbian strip club somewhere on campus. (Nina likes to say that's why she came.) In this alleged strip club there is said to be great food, tons and tons of alcohol, and some other extraordinarily huge secret.

Right now, the three of us are in the cabin we share with Stella, a tall, nerdy blondie, and Fay, a short brunette with the bluest eyes ever.

Stella and Patricia, both sliding on thin jackets, leave the cabin simultaneously. Fay changes shorts, grabs a jacket, and follows the Sun to some place unbeknownst to me. I look outside through the window next to me. I looks as though it is about to rain.

* * *

(Omnipresent)

Nina is what many may call a pimp or player. She is about the play "the game".


	2. Chapter 2: Patricia

(Patricia)

I go for nerdy girls. Joy is a nerd. Mara is a nerd. I went for them a couple of years ago. I got them. Stella's a HUGE nerd! She's in love with Star Wars, Star Trek, everything else involving stars, books, reading, mathematics, and writing. Check out her wardrobe: a Yoda T-shirt, Spock shorts, flats, and HUGE square eyeglasses. I am glad I am not a boy.

The two of us are outside; we're looking for some of the buildings on the little camp map. We've found the cafeteria, some other cabins, and a little rain. Stella places the map in her pocket and we head back to our cabin.

"What kind of girls do you like?" Stella's Maori accent travels a short distance to my ears.

"I-I like nerdy girls." I answer, a blush forms upon my face I'm sure.

"Cool; I like badass girls."

"Okay, tell me everything else about yourself."

"Well, I love anything involving stars, obviously, I like animals, reading, math, pretty much everything no one likes. I have four brothers and two sisters. I am Maori, if you couldn't tell. Wait, how did you know I like girls?"

"Uh, you kinda made it obvious when you checked me out earlier."

"You saw that? Oops. Well, you can't blame me, right? Stella trips over some ditch and I catch her.

We stare into each other's eyes and share oral germs through a slow kiss. A splash of thunder breaks the connection and Stella jumped out of my lap.

"You're a great kisser, sexy," Stella flirts.

I blush, "Uh, you aren't bad yourself, cutie."


	3. HGINHWTRTS!

**A.N.: I am having writer's block for this story. Can y'all, the fans, please give me ideas?**


	4. The Next Chapter

(Amber)

It is going to rain. The clouds are buttock cheeks. The rain is runny diarrhea. Nina's hair is long. It's angel hair pasta. Boy, would I like to get some sauce all over that.

"I think it's gonna rain." Nina sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask the American.

"I'm just bored. Have any ideas?"

"Ooh, I have one. How about you take off your pants and we play a game?"

I'm seducing her. I know she knows that. Nina agrees and throws off her jeans.

"What now, Daddy?" Nina cajoles.

I was not expecting that.

I smirk, "Hmm…how about I try to make you beg for mercy while you do the same to me? Whoever begs first loses gets punched really hard somewhere. Deal?"

"Deal."

I take off only my pants as well. I run my hands up Nina's torso plain. I discover the twin peaks and pinch them very hardly. Nina yelps and roars simultaneously. She twists my peaks; that makes me cry a little. Nina asks me if I'm ready to give up. I tell her I am not, and she laughs at me. I show her by shoving my middle finger into Crevasse Nina. I can't see any of my finger; it's all inside. I wiggle it around, and Nina howls and moans. Nina starts swearing. I'm surprised the girl isn't bleeding. I descry Nina moistens below, but she notices my Jacuzzi is bubbling, too. She sticks in two fingers. I lose control and start vibrating like my friend, Pink Zebra. We stay like this for five minutes. We've both exploded at least four times. I think we surrender together.


	5. Chapter 5: OCs

**Hey. I need some OCs. Here are the things I'm looking for.**

**·Full birth name**

**·Birthplace**

**·Birthday**

**·Zodiac sign (optional)**

**·Natural hair color**

**·Natural eye color**

**·Any/all facial features-dimples, freckles, etc.**

**·Height**

**·Personality**

**·Clothing style**

**·Favorites**

**~Color**

**~Food ethnicity**

**~Animal**

**~Beverage**

**·Crush(es)-not any character from previous seasons**

**·Enemy/ies**

**·Friend(s)**

**·Ethnicity**

**·Sexuality**


End file.
